The Apprentice
by AnnabethJackson12
Summary: Percy gets asked to come to Olympus for an apprenticeship to Poseidon. What will happen when Aphrodite's breathtaking apprentice attempts to steal Percy's heart right out from under Annabeth's nose? Rated T for romance I do not own Percy Jackson :( just my OCs
1. Chapter 1

Dear Perseus Jackson,

The Gods of Olympus are honored to invite you to Olympus on the Winter Solstice, December 21. A program for promising demigods has been conceived that brings a son, daughter, Hunter, or other immortal to represent and learn to act as each god/dess at an Olympian council. This is in the case of an emergency that someone may be available to act as each god should they be away fighting or simply unavailable. You have been selected to represent Poseidon. Please reply to let us know to expect you.

Sincerely

ZEUS

* * *

Zeus,

Count me in. See you there. I'll be ready to annoy the electricity out of you. Kidding! Sort of... Tell my dad I said hi!

Percy


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Katie Gardner, Sky Richards, Renee King, Annalise Beauregard, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Pollux Demenos, and Leo Valdez:_

_Thank you for accepting our invitation to Olympus. Your stay shall include the Solstice Council and a ball afterwards. Proper clothing shall be provided by Aphrodite so feel _

_free to wear whatever you desire up to Olympus, as you will change when you arrive._

_Sincerely_

_ZEUS_

Percy finished reading the paper and tossed it aside. He turned and dashed out of the door to find Annabeth. "Annie? Percy called. "Did you get the letter?" "Yes,

of course you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied calmly, stepping out of her cabin. "I'm _so_ honored to be chosen!" Percy bowed sarcastically. Annabeth chuckled.

"_I_ actually am. Annabeth replied, sitting down on the porch of her cabin. She rested her head against the support holding up the overhang and stared at her

adorably dorky boyfriend. "Well at least you can come with me. Maybe you can convince Zeus not to vaporize me." Percy sat down next to his girlfriend and stared

at her too. "If you can manage to not be too impertinent, maybe I won't have to." Annabeth said with a pointed look at Percy. Percy gave Annabeth a look.

"Me? NOT be impertinent to Zeus? You're funny Annie." Percy nuzzled Annabeth's neck. Annabeth giggled but pulled Percy back and gave him a serious look. "If

I can't save you from Zeus I will keep you away from whoever Annalise Beauregard is." Annabeth's eyes misted over. I wonder if she's related to-to Silena."

Percy placed a reassuring arm around Annabeth'ss shoulders. "If she is then hopefully she is a lot like her, and we will get along fine. Besides," Percy jerked up

with sudden realization. "Are you suggesting that I would need to be kept away from Annalise? Are you _jealous?" _A smirk crept across Percy's face. Annabeth

kept her usual cool. "Yes." She replied condescendingly. Percy hung his head in mock shame. Then he raised it with defiance blazing in his sea-green eyes. "I

would NEVER in a million years leave my beautiful Wise Girl for some Aphrodite girl." Percy stated with complete confidence and sincerity. Annabeth smiled at

him. "Okay Seaweed Brain." and she kissed him lightly on the lips. Before she could pull back Percy ran his fingers through her blonde princess curls and kissed

her back, harder. "Mmmm' Annabeth murmured against his lips. She leaned forward so that she was sitting on Percy's lap. Percy dropped his hand from her hair

and instead snaked it around her waist, pulling her closer still. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear. Percy hugged her as close to

him as possible. "I love you more, Wise Girl." "Not possi-" "GET A ROOM!" Clarisse and her Ares siblings walked by Percy and Annabeth, laughing their heads off.

Annabeth started to pull away, embarassed, but Percy pulled her back and waved Clarisse on. "Okay, bye lovebirds!" Clarisse shook her head, smiling. "But

cool it a little or we'll have to throw you in the lake again!" At this Percy broke off and laughed. He turned to Clarisse with a quirky smile on his face. He shook

his head and tsked. "You'll have to do better than that, Clarisse. We all saw how well THAT worked last time." After one more pointed, teasing look at her Percy

stood up, grabbed Annabeth's hand, pulled her up, and they walked away together, hand in hand.

* * *

"Clarisse..." Annabeth said with mock disgust. A small smile played at her lips. "Maybe we should throw HER in the lake.' Percy smiled mischievously and

summoned a pool of water in his palm, then sprayed it in Annabeth's face. She shrieked and wiped at her face. Two small streams of black mascara ran down

her face. "Annabeth. Chase." Percy stared at Annabeth with mock horror. "Are you wearing...MASCARA?" Percy put a hand over his heard and staggered

backwards. Annabeth made a face at him. "So what? I AM a girl." "But Annie.." Percy looked completely offended. "You don't need makeup! You are plenty

beautiful without it." Annabeth wiped at her cheeks. Her hands came away tinged more peachy than normal. Percy smacked his forehead. "Foundation Annie? I

thought you were my WISE girl." "But-but there's a pimple-" Before Annabeth could even point to the spot Percy came up and kissed her, hard. He put one

hand in her hair and one arm around her waist and pulled her close. After a long, heated kiss Percy pulled back and stroked Annabeth's face with his thumb. He

traced her eyes and down her nose to her lips, where lip gloss was smeared. Annabeth stared up at Percy with soft gray eyes. Percy leaned toward Annabeth's

ear and whispered, "Promise me you won't wear makeup ever again. You don't need it. You're so, so beautiful. Promise me." Annabeth ducked her head. "I

won't. I don't know what I was thinking." Percy suddenly pulled back. "You already knew I don't care for makeup! Is there some other boy you're trying to

impress?" Percy stared down at Annabeth with serious eyes. "No, of course not silly." Annabeth tilted her blonde head back and laughed, lighting up her

face. Percy smiled broadly. "Okay Wise Girl. Good night." "Good night Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied. Percy planted a soft good night kiss on Annabeth's lips

and walked her back to her cabin.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short! This was another sort of intro chapter...but I hoped you enjoyed that little fluff-filled chapter as much as I did :) More substance in the next couple chapters!


	3. Notice please read!

Hey guys sorry about a minor detail in ch. 2 I didn't mention Hermes's chosen apprentice, its Connor and Travis! Just letting everyone know to avoid confusion. Thank you for reading this and my story! It means a lot! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

I woke up from an eerily dreamless sleep to Annabeth shaking me irritably. "Percy, you Seaweed Brain!" She exclaimed when I opened my eyes. "Uh, wha?" I

asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Annabeth shook her head in exasperation. "Don't you remember what today is?" She asked more gently,

hands on her hips. I sat up in bed and yawned, before looking down in horror to realize that I hadn't worn a shirt to bed. I cursed in Ancient Greek and

grabbed at a shirt to no avail. After a quick check that I was in fact wearing pants (I am, thank the gods) I got up, all the while Annabeth watching me in

amusement. I made a face at her and reached for my camp t-shirt. After I slipped it on I turned on Annabeth who was still smiling condescendingly. "Now, what

is today?" I walked over to Annabeth, picked her up and spun her around. "You don't weigh nothing!" I exclaimed. Annabeth laughed her beautiful laugh and I

could't help but smile. She wiggled free and fixed me with a serious look. "Today, as you would remember if your head wasn't full of kelp, is the Winter Solstice,

the day we go to Olympus." I smacked my forehead. "I knew that." I joked. Annabeth smiled. "Sure you did. Now get dressed and meet me outside. Argus has

the bus ready." I cursed again and shooed Annabeth out of my room so I could change. I just threw on whatever since I remembered that Aphrodite would be

providing clothing. That ought to be interesting. Watch her put Annabeth in something lacy and frilly and Zeus forbid, _pink. _I smiled at the thought of my

practical Annie in a ballgown and heels. Shaking off the thought I dashed outside to meet Annabeth and the bus.

* * *

I jumped onto the bus, breathless. There were only a few kids on it. Travis and Connor sat together, Nico sat by himself in a back seat, Sky sat with Katie

Gardner, talking about whether or not music helped plants grow, Leo sat with Pollux, debating on how to build a never-empty wineglass, and Clarisse sat

across from where Annabeth was saving me a seat. Clarisse was making motions with her hands and Annabeth was laughing. I made my way down the aisle

and slid in next to Annabeth. "Hey Kelp Face, I was talking here!" Clarisse snapped. "Oh that was you?" I asked. "I thought there was a fly buzzing by my

ear." Clarisse made a face at me and turned around in her seat. "Real mature," I muttered under my breath. Annabeth giggled. Then Chiron's voice came over

the loudspeaker. "Okay, young men and women." Chiron was half on, half off the bus. He wasn't coming, but _he _had to give us the be-good-or-else speech

since Argus can't talk. "You are on your way to Olympus for an apprenticeship. You will be witnessing one of the most influential meetings of the gods in the

mythical world. This is a priceless honor. Select few have ever been to Olympus on this special day. Select few are dumb enough to want to be around then."

Chiron cracked a smile and the demigods on the bus tittered with laughter. "Therefore, I expect your absolute best behavior. If I hear a single thing from

the gods or even another camper, you will be in a level of trouble that Hercules would have feared. And I know what scared him. I was there." Chiron wagged

a condescending finger at us and smiled. "I will be waiting for your return. Be good, learn lots, and enjoy yourselves." With that Chiron stepped off the bus and

the doors closed. We were underway.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy is so sassy sometimes. I was still chuckling about his remark about Clarisse when we set off for the Empire State Building. Percy turned to look at me in

the seat with an adorable smile on his face. "What are you laughing about, Wise Girl?" He asked. I shook my head. "You. You compared Clarisse to a fly." I

pointed out. Percy rolled his eyes. "Her voice grinds on my eardrums. I can't help it!" "I heard that, barnacle breath!" Clarisse grunted from her seat.

"Sorrynotsorry" Percy replied. "You're lucky I don't want to explain your unconsciousness to Zeus, otherwise you'd be drifting in dreamland." Clarisse hissed.

"If you say so." Percy said nonchalantly. Clarisse rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat. I laughed again, this time with Percy. Then I leaned my

head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to Percy shaking my shoulder gently. "We're here, Wise Girl." He said softly. "Uuugh, where?" I murmured groggily. Percy smiled. "Olympus, Owl Face.

Now come on." Percy pulled me up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I blinked at Percy and he laughed at my sleepiness. How dare he. I opened my mouth to

say something but before I could he kissed me. After a few seconds I pulled back. "I'm awake now!" I whispered. Percy laughed again and led me off the bus.

As I stepped off to join our group I had to hold up a hand to shield my eyes. The already bright sun was reflecting off of the shiny surface of the building,

making standing next to it blinding. Percy looked over at me and I stuck my tongue out at him because he was wearing sunglasses. He laughed and gave them

to me. "Aw what a gentleman." I teased as I slipped them on. I laughed when he got the same staggering blindness. We made our way into the building and I

walked to the front of the group. Everyone let me. I feel so leaderish... I leaned over the desk to the receptionist who looked up at me with bored eyes. "No

visitors." He said blandly. "Oh?" I said. "600th floor please. Remember me? When Manhatten was under attack?" I smirked. The receptionist's eyes got a little

wider but he buzzed us in. I split my friends into two groups with Percy leading the first one. When the elevator came back down I dropped a few _drachma _on

the receptionist's desk and led my group into the elevator full of awful oldies music. I got everyone on and we rode up. I heard someone in my group, Sky

probably, mutter "This is worse than Gaea herself." I smiled ruefully at her. We got off the elevator in front of the floating stone bridge that led up to Olympus,

where Percy and his group were waiting for us. I let out a (hopefully) inaudible sigh of relief. Athena kids always like it when their plans go flawlessly. I turned

around to face our group. "Okay guys, lets go in. Travis, Connor, no stealing or pranking." Protests from them. "Leo, no lighting things on fire." Leo grinned.

I waved everyone on and we walked carefully down the floating path to the new Olympus, designed by yours truly. We stopped in front of the big doors to the

Olympus throne room. Percy reached for my hand and squeezed it. "Here goes nothing." he said, and I led the group into the room.


End file.
